Le rêve en bleu
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: OS ou micro fic en 4 parties. /UA/ Avoir un mec sportif c'est pas toujours drôle... M pour tout!
1. Partie 1

Bon alors voilà une petite chose écrite un peu sous le coup d'un délire de mes bonhommes tétales (la personne concernée va se sentir visée) à cause de : petit 1: la photo de Tyler Hoechlin en tenue de basket et petit 2 : les JO qui arrriiiivvvveeeennnnttttt!

Normalement c'est un OS mais FF a pas voulu que je poste un truc de 16 pages d'un coup... Donc 3 parties mais elles se suivent, respirez tout va bien!

Je vous embrasse les renardeaux, Sam

* * *

Son portable vibre en continu sur la table du salon. Je pose ma spatule, réduis le feu sous la casserole et enjambe le canapé. J'attrape le portable et sans regarder décroche.

\- Allô ?

\- Derek ? ; _demande une voix que je connais vaguement_

\- Non c'est son mari, Stiles

\- Ah Stiles. C'est Vincent. Collet

\- Oui Mr Collet ; _j'inspire à fond, je sais déjà pourquoi il appelle_

\- Derek est là ?

\- Sous la douche.

\- Tu lui diras que j'ai appelé ?

\- Bien-sûr. Mais je sais pourquoi…

\- Il va accepter ?

\- Oui ; _je murmure ce mot, le cœur lourd_

\- Ce n'est que 15 jours Stiles

\- Je sais. Il attend ça depuis tellement longtemps _je tente de sourire_

\- Ben voilà, on y est ; _l'homme rigole et j'entends la légère d'euphorie ressortir de ce rire_ ; Tu lui diras ?

\- Oui. Vous pouvez déjà l'inscrire sur la feuille de match

\- Certain ?

\- Aucun doute

\- Ok. Je te fais confiance. Merci Stiles

\- Bonne soirée Mr Collet

\- Vincent suffira

Je repose le téléphone. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Je devrais être content pour lui. Mais c'est tellement loin le Qatar. Pendant 15 jours… Il peut se passer tellement de chose ! La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et mon adonis vivant en sort. Une serviette autour des hanches et d'une autre il s'essuie les cheveux. Je me précipite dans ses bras.

\- Hey j'étais juste sous la douche ; _il rigole et m'enlace en posant un léger baiser sur mon front_

\- Ton portable a sonné je chuchote tout contre son cou

\- Tu as décroché au moins ?

\- Oui

\- Et ? ; _je n'arrive pas à répondre tout de suite ;_ Stiles ? ; i _l me soulève le menton et passe ses pouces sur mes joues_ ; Petit cœur ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je… ; _j'ignorais pleurer ;_ C'était Collet. Félicitations Derek Hale, bienvenue en équipe de France

\- SERIEUX ? ; _son sourire lui déchire le visage, creuse ses joues et fait briller ses yeux_

\- Félicitations amour ; _je murmure, souriant au milieu de mes larmes parce que, équipe de France de basket masculin, c'est pas rien !_

Sauf que maintenant que je pense à ce satané coup de fil j'ai envie de pleurer encore plus. J'ai envie de me rouler en boule au milieu du salon. J'ai envie de m'accrocher à ses jambes. Il pose la 4ème valise près de la porte.

\- P'tit cœur ; _il soupire et je me redresse vaillamment_

\- Ça va aller ; _je souris_

\- Genre tu crois que ça va me rassurer ce faux sourire là ? ; _il frotte son nez contre le mien_ ; C'est que 15 jours.

\- Et le rêve de ta vie. Filez monsieur le numéro 24 ; _je caresse son bras_

\- Pourquoi 24? ; _il chuchote en embrassant un de mes grains de beauté_

\- Pour mon propre numéro en cross

\- Tu seras avec moi tout le temps. Je t'appellerais tous les jours. Tu me regarderas à la télé

\- Je t'aime Der'

\- Moi aussi mon cœur

\- File tu vas louper le vol ; _je le repousse de mes deux mains sur ses épaules mais autant tenter de déplacer une montagne avec une Fiat Panda_

\- J'ai encore 2 minutes ; _il m'embrasse doucement et un raclement de gorge nous interrompt_

\- Les gars va falloir y aller ; _déclare la voix calme du capitaine Boris Diaw_

\- Je sais j _e soupire ; et le repousse encore, mais inflexible il ne bouge pas_

\- Tu seras avec moi tout le temps ; _il appuie ma main sur son épaule où sont tatoué 3 dates, ma date de naissance, date de notre rencontre et date de notre mariage_

\- Je t'aime Derek Hale ; j _e tire le col de son t-shirt et l'embrasse encore_ ; File maintenant

\- Je t'aime aussi Stiles Hale. Je me mets en route

\- Alléluia ; _murmure le capitaine en ouvrant la porte_

Je le regarde passer la porte et la refermer. J'ai le courage d'attendre 2 minutes entières et j'éclate en sanglot. Première fois qu'on est séparé. Première fois qu'il va quelque part où je ne peux aller. Parce que l'école a refusé de me donner des congés. En maternelle faut pas charrier les gosses vont pas avoir un gros retard si je m'absente 12 jours… La direction a refusée. Catégoriquement.

Alors me voilà devant la télé à attendre le début du match pour pouvoir voir mon mari. Premier match. J'attends la présentation des équipes. Je sais qu'il sera le dernier. A cause de son poste.

Derek et moi c'est comme la rencontre entre le feu et la glace. Ça a fait crack de suite. Au sens propre. Je sortais de l'IUFM, lui courait parce qu'il était à la bourre pour son entrainement. On s'est télescopé. Je suis allé le voir jouer en secret. Il m'a remarqué, s'est souvenu de moi. M'a invité à boire un verre. Un repas au restaurant. Un rendez-vous après l'autre. Comme dans les films. Mon seul et unique homme. Moi qui suis secret, discret, réservé mais parfaitement homo… Avec mes émotions à fleur de peau, ma voix un peu trop fluette. Puis mon corps… On va dire que je fais pas rêver hein. Pâle, pleins de grains de beauté. Des yeux… Der' dit ambre ou miel. Moi je dis brun. Alors que lui… Lui est grand, musclé, tonique, beau, charmeur, bruyant, rieur… Pourtant ça a collé. A+B. Et depuis 9 ans ça colle ! Je tourne l'alliance sur mon doigt. Lui ne peut pas la porter. Trop de danger qu'il se fasse agripper le doigt. Alors j'ai son alliance autour du cou. Il la met quand il est en repos. Pas souvent donc… Joueur professionnel de basket… Qui aurait cru que moi, petit instit insignifiant, je décrocherais un tel spécimen ? Mon cœur s'arrête avant de repartir en vitesse quand j'entends son numéro. Il sourit, s'élance en petite foulée, salue la foule à droite, à gauche et souffle un baiser à la caméra. Je souris comme une midinette devant ma télé.

« Derek Hale, joueur de 26 ans. Double nationalité, anglais et français par le mariage. Joueur de Lyon ; _lance un commentateur_

« Véritable usine à champion ce club ; _rigole l'autre_

« Donc petit jeune de cette formation, très bien intégré. Excellent arrière gauche. Beaucoup de puissance dans le bras ; _j'aime bien ce commentateur, technique et professionnel_

« Mais mesdames ne fantasmez pas. Marié depuis 3 ans à un charmant jeune homme ; _rigole encore l'autre commentateur, que j'apprécie beaucoup moins_

« On les dit d'ailleurs inséparables mais ils ont du se séparer à cause de la politique de ce pays, qui condamne l'homosexualité à la pendaison. Reprenons la présentation des équipes »

Je tire la langue à la télé comme un parfait abruti. J'en ai rien à foutre que l'homosexualité soit punie de la peine de pendaison. J'ai pas pu y aller, un point c'est tout ! Dès le coup d'envoi mon cœur bat fort. A l'unisson. Derek est beaucoup sollicité. Et il redonne cette confiance qu'on lui a accordée. Il est élu meilleur joueur français à la fin du match. J'éteints la télé et fixe mon portable. Il va m'appeler c'est sûr. Je m'allonge dans notre lit, son ancien maillot du club sur le dos, le numéro 31, qu'il ne porte plus depuis qu'on s'est marié. Mon portable vibre sur mon ventre. Je décroche sans regarder

\- Félicitations bébé ; _je déclare tout de suite_

\- Tu m'as regardé ? ; _il est encore un peu haletant_

\- Bien évidemment. Par contre le commentateur a dissipé tout doute sur ta sexualité. Il a dit que tu étais marié…

\- Et que t'as pas pu venir à cause de la politique. Ouais on a entendu ça. Il va… Merci mec ; _je l'entends qui claque le dos de quelqu'un qui vient de le féliciter ;_ Se faire remonter les bretelles à ce qui paraît

\- T'es encore dans le vestiaire ?

\- Yep et… Merci ; _encore une claque_ ; Tu as fais quoi ce soir toi ?

\- Rien. J'ai mangé, lu et je t'ai attendu. Enfin j'ai attendu le match quoi

\- Pourquoi t'es grognon ? ; _j'entends qu'il referme une porte et je l'entends mieux_

\- Te savoir entourer de tous ces beaux mecs, dix milles fois plus musclés et…

\- Stiles ; _il soupire_ ; Aucun n'est toi. Et ça ne sera jamais un autre que toi. Tu le sais non ?

\- Juste… Tu me manques tellement que je crois que mon cœur va éclater ; _je chuchote tout bas, honteux parce que je sais que je dois pas le culpabiliser_

\- Tu manques aussi p'tit cœur et… J'arrive Vinz ; _il chuchote_

\- Vas y. File ; _je tente de rire_

\- Stiles… ; _je l'imagine se passer la main dans les cheveux en ce moment, rien qu'au ton de sa voix, je le connais tellement par coeur_

\- Je comprends. File. Loupe pas le bus

\- Je t'aime petit cœur. Et je regarde pas les autres. Personne ne trouverait grâce à mes yeux

\- Je sais. Je t'aime numéro 24

\- Je te rappelle demain.

\- A demain Der'

Les tonalités de fin d'appel résonnent douloureusement à mon oreille et au fond de mon cœur… Comment je vais tenir 15 jours ? Je soupire lourdement et me roule en boule au milieu du lit, au milieu de ses oreillers et de son odeur.


	2. Partie 2

Partie numéro 2

Amicalement vôtre, Sam

* * *

Je tourne en rond au milieu de mes élèves. J'arrive pas à me concentrer des tonnes. Je sais que ce soir ils jouent leur place pour le quart de final. J'ai déjà envie de rentrer. Je corrige la position du crayon dans la main de la petite Mélodie et redresse la tête à l'entente d'un petit claquement sur la porte de ma classe.

\- Entrez

\- Bonjour Mr Hale ? ; _me demande une grande femme black, jolie, avec un super sourire_

\- Oui je lui tends la main et elle me la serre

\- Ariane Diaw

\- Diaw comme…

\- Boris Diaw oui ; _elle rigole face à ma mine_ ; On m'a dit que vous êtes l'époux de Derek

\- On vous voulez dire…

\- Vincent oui ; _elle sourit encore de son sourire éblouissant_ ; On va faire une surprise à nos hommes et nous pointer pour le quart

\- Mais de un j'ai pas eu de congé, et de deux… On est pas un couple…

\- J'ai ici une lettre de l'ambassadeur du Qatar qui précise que vous n'êtes pas des ressortissants qataries donc vous n'êtes pas soumis à la règle de la Charia.

\- Et mes congés ?

\- Ça je peux y faire quelque chose ; _elle sourit énigmatique ;_ Je peux vous appelez ce soir ?

\- Je… Vous avez…

\- J'ai les coordonnées de toutes les personnes proches de nos champions. A ce soir Stiles. Je peux vous appelez Stiles ?

\- Evidemment. Et me dire tu aussi

\- Alors ça sera le même traitement. A ce soir Stiles

\- A ce soir Ariane

Je suis en train de hurler devant la télé parce que mon homme est couché au sol, se tenant le ventre à la suite d'un coup de genoux alors qu'il shootait quand mon portable sonne.

\- Allô ? ; _je grogne_

\- Stiles?

\- Ah oui… Ariane… ; j _e me radoucie_

\- Il va s'en remettre. Il a surtout besoin de souffler ; _elle rigole et je baisse le son_ ; Fais ta valise on vient te chercher demain à 14h30

\- Vraiment ? ; _je me redresse d'un bond dans le canapé_

\- Oui vraiment. A demain

\- A demain. Merci mille fois

\- Tu remercieras Vinz!

Je coupe ma musique et abaisse le casque. Je regarde par le hublot. Je suis tellement impatient de le retrouver, de le serrer contre moi, de l'embrasser, de sentir sa peau… Je frissonne et crispe mes mains sur mes cuisses. J'ai emmené très peu de choses. Quelques t-shirts, des pantalons et surtout ces différents maillots. Laurence, la femme de Edwin se penche vers moi. Elle me sourit. Elle a tellement l'habitude elle. Son mari est un champion parmi les champions : il est champion olympique, européen… Les voyages en avion elle connaît. A l'embarquement elle me disait que pour avoir un enfant faut presque le faire dans l'avion. J'ai ri… Et mon cœur s'est serré. Jamais d'enfant pour nous. J'inspire à fond et me ressaisis.

\- Plus que 7h de vol ; _elle me tapote la cuisse_

\- Comment vous faites toutes pour être aussi sereines ?

\- On a l'habitude

\- On sait ce qui nous attend quand on sera posé

\- On se contient mieux

Les réponses fusent. Me faisant rire. Je les aime bien ces femmes de joueur. Je les regarde. Toutes différentes. Mais toutes cette lueur au fond des yeux. Cette lueur qui dit je suis la femme d'un bleu… Je souris parce que moi aussi je dois l'avoir cette lueur. Je retourne à ma contemplation du hublot. Je tourne et retourne l'alliance à mon doigt, ou celle de mon cou. Je me mords les lèvres. Est-ce qu'il sera content de me voir ?

L'avion se pose et je ne peux retenir un souffle de soulagement. 18h d'avion c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Je détache ma ceinture et m'engage dans l'allée. Je rigole avec Charlène Diot quand j'atteins la porte, l'air chaud et saturé d'humidité me colle au sol. Je tangue un peu et en rigolant l'hôtesse me souhaite la bienvenue sur le sol Qatarien. Tu parles… Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel est calme. Comme si on était tous anesthésiés.

\- Les filles… Merde pardon Stiles ; _Ariane se mord la lèvre et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire_

\- Ça me dérange pas. Je suis le stéréotype du gay qui lit closer et vous envie vos robes alors ; _j'hausse les épaules et elles éclatent de rire, je suis embrassé par toutes et je suis ravi, je viens de me faire une bande de copine, moi qui ai toujours été solitaire !_

\- Donc… On va se glisser dans une salle de réception le temps qu'ils sortent et après on pose les affaires dans les chambres. Chacune… Chacun ; _elle rougit et je fronce le nez en rigolant encore_ ; Avec son homme cette nuit.

\- Ça va chauffer ; _elles gloussent et je ne peux que tirer sur mon t-shirt pour avoir un peu plus d'air_

On s'agglutine tous dans cette microscopique salle et on laisse la porte entrouverte. Jenny se tend quand elle entend la voix de son Jeoffrey. Je me raidis quand j'entends à mon tour son rire. Grave, chaud et bas. On se regarde toutes, ouais j'ai envie de dire toutes, parce que là je suis rien de moins qu'une femme qui bave sur son mec. On se colle à la porte vitrée et je vois Derek se figer. Froncer les sourcils et respirer à plein poumon.

\- Hey Rek qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu as avalé de travers ? ; r _igole Nicolas Batum_

\- Non juste… ; _il tourne la tête à gauche et à droite et nous on se cache derrière les portes_

\- Juste quoi ? ; _demande Ruddy Nelhomme en lui passant le bras autour des épaules_

\- Ça sent… Enfin… Le parfum de Stiles quoi ; _il rougit et baisse la tête avant de se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux_

\- Oh merde il nous fait une hallucination olfactive. Mais tu vas le revoir ton boy ; _explose de rire Charles Lombahe- Kahudi_

\- Ça ira mon amour, ça ira pour toujours ; _chantonne Evan Fournier avant de le tirer avec lui_

Ils se mettent tous à chanter et Der' baisse la tête, se retournant une dernière fois. Je lâche un long souffle quand ils passent les portes pour aller dans le bus. On attend encore que celui-ci démarre et enfin on pousse les portes. Gaëlle s'approche de moi et me snif.

\- Pas très capiteux pourtant

\- Il a du nez ; _ajoute Emmanuelle_

\- On est failli se faire griller ; _souffle Géraldine_

\- Nous ils nous sentent même plus ; _rigolent Ariane et Laurence_

Elles se chamaillent gentiment et moi mon cœur bat beaucoup trop fort. Beaucoup trop vite. Il m'a senti. Il a senti mon parfum dans le hall d'un hôtel. Je me retiens de lever les bras au ciel et de danser la samba. Ariane m'indique que la chambre de Der', avec Fournier, est la 18. Comme Evan a personne on le déplace lui vers la chambre qu'on m'avait attribué. Je pose mes affaires et Laurence récupère celle du joueur. Elle me demande de ne pas ressortir de la pièce avant qu'elle ne m'appelle. On a 2h de repos avant le début du match. Donc douche et un petit somme. Je ferme la porte et me jette sur le lit de Derek. Je sais que c'est le sien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a 4 oreillers. Je passe mes mains sous les coussins et mes doigts heurtent quelque chose de pelucheux et de mou. Je tire et manque de pleurer. Le petit zèbre que j'ai gagné à la loterie lors de notre 5ème rendez vous. Il est tout usé. Une oreille pendouille. Je ne savais même pas qu'il l'avait gardé. J'ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet et sourit une fois encore. Notre photo de mariage. Pliée. Pour qu'il n'y ait que moi qui apparaisse. Putain qu'est ce que je l'aime ! Je passe à la salle de bain et fait le tri parmi les produits. Je sors et souris encore plus fort. J'ai l'impression de sentir lui ! De retrouver mon ombre, ma place. Je passe un jeans, son préféré et son maillot de l'équipe de France. Quelques coups à la porte.

\- Stiles?

\- J'arrive Laurence ; _je range la peluche et passe mes vans_

\- Dis voir…

\- Mh ? ; _je ferme la porte et me tourne vers elle_

\- Derek est vraiment orphelin ?

\- Ouais. Mais il a préféré le taire. A cause de la pitié mal placée et…

\- Oh… J'comprends !

\- Et moi donc... Mais à la longue ça n'empêche rien. J'nous vois bien avec des gosses qui auront de vieux prénoms ! Ça a du charme les vieux prénoms ; _j'hausse les épaules, sans savoir pourquoi je parle de ça_

\- Et toi c'est vraiment Stiles ?

\- Nop. Mais mon prénom est imprononçable alors j'ai préféré avoir un surnom. C'est pour ça j'veux des beaux prénoms, pleins d'histoire et de cachet.

\- Le gang des vieux prénoms ; _ajoute Ariane en nous rejoignant_

\- C'est cute ; _Laurence m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me passe un bras autour des hanches ;_ Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?

\- Hey attends pour les histoires ; _crie Jenny de loin_

On ne fait que papoter dans le mini-car. On se vanne, on se chamaille, comme une vrai bande de fille. Mon portable vibre. Je le sors et sourit tendrement.

De : Der' « Hey p'tit cœur. Je sais pas quel heure il est en France… Désolé si je te réveille. En route pour le quart… Je flippe… Tu me manques tellement fort que tout à l'heure j'ai cru sentir ton odeur dans le hall de l'hôtel. Autant te dire que les gars m'ont pas loupé ^^ Je t'aime tellement fort. Je te ramènerais l'or pour te le montrer. Je t'aime. M'oublie pas. Je t'aime. Tu me manques. Bisous. J't'aime et tu me manques »

\- Oh que c'est MI-GNON !

\- 4 fois je t'aime dans le même message

\- On a pas épousé les bons

\- On craque sur Deeerrrreeeekkk

Je rougis, tente de me cacher le visage entre les mains et la voix de Gaëlle lance « ça ira mon amour ». Elles suivent toutes. Ce ne sont pas des femmes de champions pour rien celles-là.

* * *

J'avoue avoir fait des recherches sur les joueurs de l'équipe de France, pas sur leurs compagnes ^^


	3. Partie 3

Partie 3 ^^

* * *

Je me pose sur mon siège et mes yeux sont fixes. Je le regarde trotter, lancer la balle, s'échauffer les épaules. C'est pas la première fois que je le regarde jouer mais c'est la première fois que l'envie de dévaler les travées est aussi forte. 10 jours que je l'ai pas vu. Et là après toutes mes petites découvertes, après son message, je fragilise à fond !

\- Respire dans 1h environ tu pourras le serrer contre toi ; _chuchote Emmanuelle à mon oreille_

\- Je sais ; _je halète presque_

\- Vous êtes trop mignon ; _Ariane échange un regard avec son homme_

\- Hey il est au courant ?

\- Ouaip ! C'est lui qui a eu l'idée. Vinz pensait que pour la demi…

\- Qui d'autre ? ; _je demande_

\- C'est le seul. En général on fait ça pour la demi, pas avant ; _Laurence hausse les épaules_

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est si loin, qu'ils nous voient pas ?

\- Pour pas gâcher la surprise

\- Roh Jeoffrey ; _râle Jenny quand elle voit son homme avec sa barbe ;_ Pourrait au moins se l'a tailler parce que là… On dirait un homme des bois…

Moi je regarde simplement Derek se frotter les mains, remonter sa genouillère gauche, genou qui claque le plus, sautiller. Puis le buzz sonne et ils disparaissent dans le vestiaire.

Je ronge mon frein. Je n'ai même pas véritablement conscience du score. Je regarde mon mari sauter, tomber, se prendre des coups… Quand il se fait agripper le short au niveau des fesses je serre les poings. La main de Mme Diaw se pose sur mon poing gauche et sur mon poing droit celle de Mme Batum. Je les desserre et frotte mes doigts contre les leurs. Un sourire complice et hop retour à l'action.

Coup de sifflet final. Les 2000 français présents hurlent « on est demi ». Je lâche un très long souffle et me lève pour applaudir. Les gars sautillent en rond, ils touchent leur rêve du doigt. L'arbitre de la table de marque demande le silence et donne les stats. Ariane me fait lever et me mettre debout en bout de travée.

\- Quoi ? ; _je m'essuie les mains sur le pantalon_

\- Tais toi et écoute ; _elle rigole_

\- Mais…

\- Meilleur joueur français, Derek Hale ; _il s'avance la main tendue vers l'arbitre mais celui-ci secoue la tête et montre le public du doigt_

Un spot se pose sur les marches devant moi. Je déglutis et Der' se retourne, en fronçant les sourcils. Il comprend rien. Il s'attendait à avoir une montre ou un truc dans le genre…

\- Lance toi ; _chuchote, enfin crie Laurence_

\- Mais où ?

\- Vers lui ; _rigole encore Ariane en me poussant du bout des doigts_

Le spot se pose sur le bout de ma chaussure et je comprends… Surprise de taille. Je commence à descendre et Derek parle avec ses coéquipiers. Qui ne comprennent pas plus. Boris soupire et le pousse par les épaules vers le bord du terrain. Il grommelle et lève les yeux. Les gens se tournent vers moi, ils comprennent et me font un chemin vers lui. Les spots illuminent les marches les unes après les autres. Der' lève les yeux et… Vert sur ambre. Il ouvre la bouche et ses jambes se mettent en mouvement avant qu'il ne pense à la refermer. Je descends un peu plus vite. Il saute par dessus les panneaux publicitaires. J'entends des gens siffler. Mais pas de manière colérique, plutôt… Comme on siffle deux amoureux qui s'embrassent en public. Je dévale les dernières marches et je touche le bout de ses doigts. Collant de fixant pour ballon. Je retrouve mon souffle, mon air, mon tout. Il me tire à lui et me fait voler dans les airs.

\- Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… ; _il égrène à mon oreille_

\- Félicitations. Tu préférais une montre ? ; _je me mords les lèvres_

\- Tu vaux plus que toutes les Rolex du monde ; _il m'immobilise le visage et m'embrasse_

Au milieu d'un stade de qataries, devant 35 000 personnes, et autant de personne devant leur télé, il m'embrasse. Comme si c'était le premier baiser, le dernier. Il a un goût d'infini. De bonjour, d'adieu, de retrouvaille. De tout ça à la fois. Quand on se sépare, enfin quand on sépare nos lèvres, le bruit revient. Je pose mon front contre le sien et je sens son souffle heurter mes joues.

\- Stiles ; _il sourit, les yeux brillants_

\- Salut

\- Bordel t'es là

\- Ouais… Jusqu'à la final bébé. A toi de nous y porter.

\- On va faire ça alors

Il me tire par le bras et on redescend. Il m'emmène sur le terrain. Je passe dans les bras virils de ses coéquipiers. Je ne suis pas habitué à eux.

\- J'suis pas seul hein les gars

\- Ah bon ? ; _Jeoffrey se frotte la barbe_

\- Ouais tu ressembles à un homme des bois elle a dit

\- Qui elle ? ; _il se penche vers moi_

\- Elle ; _je montre du doigt Jenny qui trépigne en haut des marches_

\- CHATOUNE

Toutes les femmes descendent et sautent dans les bras de leurs hommes. Même les Qataries applaudissent. Parce que ça fait chaud au cœur. C'est tendre et mignon. Je me colle un peu plus contre Derek.

\- T'es trempé ; _je râle_

\- Désolé. J'ai un tout petit peu transpiré ; _une goutte de sueur coule encore le long de son nez, on dirait qu'il est passé sous la douche_

\- Je t'aime

\- Pas autant que moi

On a un peu de mal à rejoindre le lit. L'ascenseur, où on était seul heureusement, est resté longtemps bloqué à notre étage. Les portes bloqués par sa chaussure pour qu'on redescende pas. Une fois la porte de la chambre claquée il me colle contre.

\- Ta peau m'a manqué ; _il souffle chaudement contre mon cou_

\- Juste ma peau ? ; _je griffe la peau de son dos gentiment, évitons les marques_

\- Ta bouche aussi ; _il rigole avant de m'embrasser_

\- Et tu la veux où ma bouche ?

\- Stiles ; _il se colle encore plus à moi_

\- Quoi ? J'énonce simplement une vérité…

\- Tout de toi m'a manqué. Ta peau, ta bouche, tes grains de beautés, ton souffle, ta voix, tes yeux, ta douceur. Toi en entier

\- Ravi de l'entendre. Si on arrivait à se transférer dans le lit… Toi je sais pas mais moi je connais quelqu'un qui va devoir se lever à 7h demain…

\- On est pas encore demain

\- Je vais pas t'épuiser quand même… Pense à la demi…

\- Là je pense à toi, à moi et à ce lit ; _il grogne, animal_

Il me soulève sous les cuisses et je m'enroule autour de lui. Il nous pose sur le lit. Recouvrant mon corps du sien. Je fais voler 2 oreillers dans la chambre. La peluche apparaît. Je la prend et lui met sous le nez.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est bébé Zébra

\- Il a un nom ?

\- Yep

\- Et tu…

\- Le garde précieusement à chaque déplacement… Mon porte bonheur quand mon mari n'est pas là. Ce soir j'ai pas besoin de lui

Il ouvre précautionneusement la table de chevet et le pose dedans. On s'embrasse doucement maintenant. On se retrouve après nos 10 premiers jours de séparation. Je caresse son visage que j'ai l'impression de connaître par cœur mais que j'aime redécouvrir. Il tire la chaîne où pend son alliance. Il passe à moitié son doigt dedans.

\- Un jour j'aimerais la porter tous les jours, ne plus l'enlever

\- Vis ton rêve en bleu et après on verra.

\- Tu m'attendrais ?

\- Sans hésitation

\- Je t'aime petit cœur

\- Je t'aime amour

Son maillot vole, le mien vole, les fringues s'éparpillent. Quand il se fond en moi je me retiens de hurler. Mon plaisir. Et aussi cette émotion qui me prend le cœur.

Je m'étire paresseusement. Tapote le lit. Il n'est plus là. Je me redresse sur un coude et entend l'eau de la douche. Je me rallonge. Je me sens épuisé. J'espère que lui non… Je me rendors et je me réveille quand des gouttes d'eau froide s'échouent sur la peau de mon dos.

\- Der' ; _je râle_

\- J'ai faim ; _il grogne la voix grave du matin, que je l'aime cette voix_

\- Alors on va devoir aller déjeuner ; _je me tourne pour lui faire face et comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça il s'allonge de tout son long contre moi_

\- Bonjour M. Hale

\- Bonjour à toi Monsieur Hale ; _je passe mes mains dans se tignasse trempée_ ; Joli bleu ; _j'appuie sur son épaule_

\- Joli suçon ; _il appuie sur mon cou_

\- Joli morsure ; _je caresse la rondeur d'une épaule_

\- Ça , ça craint ; _il la regarde_ ; Sera caché par le maillot. Joli maillot hier

\- Je les ai tous ; _je souris_

\- Tous ?

\- Même le premier

\- Le tout premier ?

\- Oui monsieur

\- Tu vas le mettre ? Ce soir ?

\- Tu veux que je fasse la groupie ?

\- J'adorerais

\- Alors je le ferais…

\- T'imagine si on avait un petit modèle… Pour un petit modèle aux yeux d'or

\- Derek tu sais que…

\- On peut adopter ; _il se mord les lèvres, les yeux brillants_

\- Tu as envie ?

\- Tellement. Et t'es génial avec les enfants

\- C'est un véritable calvaire les procédures…

\- Peut-être moins si je joue de ma célébrité montante

\- Der' on ne trichera pas…

\- Pas tricher juste… Accélérer. Mh ? Tu veux ? Tu veux un petit Hale avec moi ? ; _à chaque question il pose un baiser sur mes lèvres_

\- Ramène moi déjà l'or. Si tu me ramènes l'or on va y réfléchir


	4. Chapitre 4Fin

Le final...

* * *

Forcément, il m'a ramené l'or. 4 fois… Et pour cette cinquième édition 4 maillots Hale sont dans l'arène brésilienne. Un sur le terrain. Un modèle adulte juste derrière le banc des joueurs. Un en train de courir après la balle pendant la mi-temps et le dernier à moitié assoupi dans mes bras. Derek fait des petites passes à son fils. Quand le petit arrive à attraper la balle il le soulève dans les airs. Je regarde ému aux larmes ces 2 grands gosses rirent. Heureusement notre fille est encore calme… Je caresse ses cheveux bruns. Ses yeux verts d'eau sont attentifs. Elle me sourit de son sourire de bébé et je caresse ses joues rebondies. Les arbitres reviennent et je demande à Théo, Théophile de son véritable prénom, de revenir.

\- Mais Papa ; i _l râle en trainant les pieds_

\- Théo ne m'oblige pas à me lever ; _je gronde doucement_

\- Mais je veux jouer avec Daddy ; _il fait la moue_

\- Quand tu seras un peu plus grand bonhomme ; _rigole Nicolas en me le déposant sur les genoux_

\- Merci Nico

\- Au plaisir Stiles. Toujours. Alors Adé dort pas encore ? ; _il tapote le nez de notre fille_

\- Adé… Pf Nico ; _je grimace_

\- C'est toujours mieux que Adelaïde ; _il rigole en retournant au trot sur le terrain_

\- Le gang des vieux prénoms ; _rigole une voix féminine derrière moi, je souris en me retournant vers Ariane_

\- J'espère qu'ils en auront pas un troisième, ça va être quoi sinon ? Capucine ? ; _rigole le mari de Ariane, je rougis parce que j'envisage un petit Léonard, j'ouvre la bouche mais les arbitres sifflent la reprise et Boris reporte son attention sur le terrain_

Son regard reste rivé sur un numéro, le 24. Surement à cause du grand C qui orne son maillot !

* * *

Je vous avais dit que c'était une petite chose très courte mais voilà! Bisous les Stereader.

PS : le C qu'il a sur le torse c'est le C de capitaine ^^pas d'un autre mot qui commencerait par la même lettre :P


End file.
